Blue Exorcist: The Wolf and The Fox
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: ok guys heres another OC story, Blue Exorcist is my favorite manga of all time, and still heres a character i created to be there, and dont worry my OC wont canon steal from Rin. except maybe a few Izumo parts but i digrest. M for blood , some gore and language.[OC, Izumo.K] side note:I am working on the cover image, it with get better over time.
1. Chapter 1

True Cross Academy, It's quite the place. I feel honored each morning I'm here and get pumped each day that I get there. The Exorcist classes are the best, I work with others like me that can see demons and we learn how to fight the bad ones. I had been able to see the demonic since I was younger. The fellow students were pretty good people, especially my classmates in Yukio sensei's class. I'd actually become good friends with Rin who was actually Yukio's older twin brother. We first met when I moved into the empty boy's dorm; it was just the three of us so I chose the room next to theirs. I didn't really mind having a room to myself; I did have a bit company with Sifreid. I looked down at the Black furred pup who often followed me everywhere.

When I go to classes though I have to have my scarf on to say warm, for some reason I get chills easily. It was at least in the school colors of red, black and white, with a personal touch of my own with a sewn in wolf patch.

Everyone each had a different type of Meister class. Each one was interesting in its own but I going to be a Tamer and a Knight, I could easily be an Aria as well but I didn't feel like it. I hadn't really told anyone what kind of classes I was going for and smirked as we went to the Tamer's class to see if we were capable of summoning at all. I kept looking over at Izumo Kamiki who I noticed earlier who seemed to keep looking at me. I squinted and saw she wasn't looking at me but above my head. I looked up slightly and saw that Sif had decided to rest on my head. [hmmmm?] I reached up and petted Sif's head making him let out a little yawn slightly, and out of the corner of my eye I something equally cute. I saw Izumo blushing slightly as she watched Sif, She had dark purple hair which hung in twin tails, her eyes where a deep darken red, she had eyebrows that when I thought about it were often a sign of royalty. She had a slender frame, as thoughts ran through my head, one specifically [she's very cute]. I felt my own cheeks get a tinge of red when she looked down slightly and met my eye and saw I was looking at her and she then looked at me with daggers in her eyes.[Great just what I needed in my life, a girl pissed at me, the thing that all men should fear.]

"Alright everyone come and take a paper" Igor sensei told us his chalk stencil rod hanging on his back. I held on to the paper and waited as the others tried Rin, Ryuji, Miwa didn't have any luck, Shima didn't even try saying he didn't want prick his finger. I then looked over at Izumo and saw she was holding two of them.

"I ask the grace of Inari, the god of harvest to fulfill my prayers." Two White foxes manifested and she stood there with a confident smirk.

"Well-done Kamiki two Byakko's" Igor sensei complimented.

"I'm really useless at this kind of stuff, which was really impressive Izumo-chan." Paku said giving Izumo a boost as I could see her practically glowing.

"Of course! I am related to a Priestess after all. "I felt a twinge in my chest hearing that, but quickly push it down. I walk over smiling.

"That's really cool Kamiki-san." Then all of a sudden the one fox with the hat started sniffing me. I crouched down and give it a few Pats and smiled likening the attention. {Something's familiar about you boy.}, [I could say the same to you.] It looked up at me slightly surprised [please don't make a scene.] {Alight.}. I looked up and saw Izumo giving me a odd look.

"NII!" I turn and see that Sheime had managed to summon as well.

"A Greenman spirit, how wonderful Miss Murayama, they have many good uses." I look over at her and see her almost bewildered by the little creature. "Now Mr. Sparrowood, care to grace us with your attempt?" I stood up and smirked.

"OK, but I don't need this Igor Sensei." I had folded the paper into a small plane and chucked it and watched Sif chase after it.

"Care to elaborate lad?" He asked giving me a hard stare with his one eye.

I took off the finger-less glove on my right hand, and reveal the Summon/Contract circle burned into the skin on the back of my hand. He gave me a concerned look, this caught the others attention. Izumo in particular seemed almost tore on whether to be interested or not.

"Well come on lad, show us what you got." Igor sensei now seemingly sounding almost excited now. The other's seemed as interested; I walked other getting more space.

"All rightly then, OK, SIFREID!" I took in a deep breath closing my eyes I raise my right hand in front of me my palm down toward the floor. I snap open my eye's knowing my left eye was glowing bright crimson, the light almost seeping like smoke as I feel my left ear elongate to a point. "LET'S DO THIS!" Red sparks and black smoke erupt from my hand and eye, enveloping Sif. He began enlarging and lifted me up as the smoke and sparks manifested themselves and solidifying into his massive wolf form. Sif was twice as big as a school bus; his right eye was crimson and the other dark amber like my right eye. His fur was thick and White horns came out and slightly curved back on his head just along side his ears. I raised my left hand the Bracelet charm shaped as a sword hung loosely, I noticed and snatched it holding it in my hand. well?" I looked down at their bewildered faces, even Igor sensei was shocked.

"That is so awesome!" Rin shouted out jumping in the air, giving loud cheers. Shima and Sheime clapped and cheered as well. I looked and saw Izumo look amazed up at me, but her expression then seemed to change to that of annoyed and crossed her arms and looked down at her feet.

"Mr. Sparrowood perhaps you should shrink down your friend here, so we can continue" Igor said after composing himself.

[You heard him Sif], {Very well}, He began shrinking down, and Sif now back to his original size. He let out a small puff of smoke as we walked back to the others.

The rest of the class seemed to just zoom by and it was already time to head back to the dorm. I waved everyone bye and ran catching up with Rin. My mind seemed to focus on Izumo for what seemed like forever till.

*THUMP* "GAH!" I had walked into the door of the dorm causing Rin to burst out laughing, I joined him and we talked till we decided it was time to sleep but the whole time part of my mind was still on Izumo. 'I am related to a priestess' her words seemed to stick in my head and pushed them aside thinking about how amazed she looked I smiled and went to sleep [this is going to be a good year I think].

**OC Character Profile:**

**Name: **Shiroji Sparrowood

**Age:** 16

**Hair/Eye Colors: **Hair color is naturally white, with black bangs. Eyes are dark Amber.

**Height: **One inch taller than Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

(Something I want to mention when Sif's voice with sound like Sam witwer)

I Woke up and stared at my ceiling one hand was off the edge of the bed as I scratched Sif's head, He was right now normal dog size at the moment. I got up and changed into a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeve and a black zip up hoodie over it. I then wrapped my scarf around my as usual, my hair was slightly disheveled I left it alone.

As I left my room I was greeted by the smell of what I was hoping to be Dinner.

[It's amazing how it seems one sixth of your brain is mainly focused on food.]I shot Sif a glare [Said by a certain demonic canine that happily accepts two 'cooked' rib eye steaks]. We glared at each other for a second before busting out laughing.

"Come on buddy let's eat" I give his head a pat as we enter the kitchen, filled with the wonderful sent of Rin's cooking." Seriously dude you are going to make a wonderful house wife" I kidded earning me a wet towel thrown at my face.

"You wish you had my skills man" He said stirring with precision, and he was write the most I could cook was raw meat and make it less raw. I took a bowl and waited hardheartedly for food.

As I cleaned the last dish I saw everyone from class walking in behind Yukio.

"Hey everybody, we're having a study session right? " I was greeted by a few nods and smiles.

After a hour or two I had just finished as Rin tried to escape saying he was going to get some air. Not a single one of us except Sheime believed him; he let out a defeated sigh and sat back down.

"Paku, Let go take a bath."

"OK" Paku replied.

"I-I'll come too!" Sheime chimed in. Izumo scowled and they let. [You really should just give her a chance.] I thought and I saw Shima stand up.

"Ah girls bathing, we should go take a peek. It's our cha-"I cut off Shima's sentence as I grinded the bottom of my shoe on his face. "What are you doing that for?" He mumbled out from under my foot.

"Stop being a perv." I grinded my foot more wondering if I could scrape it off. I turned and saw Izumo had walked back in and was holding in her laughter seeing what I was doing to Shima.

"heh, anyone know where the bath is?" I peel my foot off Shima's face and walk over and smile.

"Sure thing…" I looked at the bottom of the shoe like I saw something even though nothing was there. "…I think I got something a bit annoying on the bottom of my shoe." Rin busted out laugh, Ryuji looking as if he was letting out a small chuckle. I saw Izumo let out a small laugh which sounded very cute, as we walked out in the hall.

"Shiroji you jerk!" Shima said more depressed that Izumo laughed at him than angry at me. Sif followed us shirking down slightly and hoping onto my head. I left the three girls after showing them where the bath was and turned the corner passing Rin who looked like he went to get a drink. I peered back looking over the corner and saw that Sheime standing in front of the bath door. She started talking to Rin [was she waiting for him?] they argued slightly but couldn't hear what they were saying. She then started running away and chased after her [lovers quarrel] I walked over to where she was standing and saw she forgot her bag.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I jerked my head toward the door hearing the screams coming from the bath. I run in without hesitation and my eyes widen as I saw Paku unconscious her skin partially burned and right over her a Ghoul!

"Protect Paku…" I looked over and saw Izumo. She was in nothing but her bra and panties making my face red, I quickly push down the thoughts. I looked over at her face and saw she was afraid and my eyes shifted to the Byakko and I saw the twitch in its eye. I leaped in front of Izumo gripping the gruff of the fox's neck glaring at it almost growling.

"What the hell do you think your doing attacking her?!" I said almost snarling at the fox.

"Her heart is weak and is unworthy." I head butted the fox dropping it to the ground [doesn't mean you attack her.] I turned to Izumo.

"Quick tear the circles up!" I heard what I meant and did so, the foxes dispersed. [Sif go get Paku.], {Got it!}, we both lunge forward Sif enlarging to the size of a Motorcycle and slammed in into the Ghoul knocking it off its balance as I leapt off him and kicked one of the ghouls heads sending it off into the other side of the room. I look back and see Sif brought Paku over to Izumo. "Sif keep those two safe and treat Paku..." I turned back to the Ghoul glaring at it. "…I'll take care of this thing." Izumo was about to protest when Sif set his tail down in front of her. He leaned down and lightly licked the burns, steam coming from them slightly cleansing them.

**(*-BGM-'Don't Hold Back'-The sleeping-*)**

"What are you going to do?! You can't kill that thing!" Izumo yelled over at me. I turned back and smirked as my left eye turned crimson and black smoke and red sparks came from it.

"I don't need to kill it; I just need to beat it up enough to make it leave." I lift up my left hand snatching the sword charm in my hand. "Ruyi Extend!" the charm hummed enlarging into a long black broad sword the blade slightly cured but both sides sharp. I swung it around black smoke and red sparks curling from it. I set the flat of the blade on my shoulder and look at the ghoul. [I don't know why you're here, and frankly I don't care; now kindly piss off before I tear your head off.] {I would do this otherwise but I have been commanded to draw out the Prince by my master.} [Prince? Whatever if you're not going to leave…] I run at the ghoul and bring down the sword cutting off its hand mid fore arm. […I'll make you] he kicked at me I ducked sliding just under it and bring Ruyi up to slash the leg but he doges it as I swung at air. He waved his now slowly healing stub at me splattering me with blood and I feel it start instantly burn.

"Sparrowood!" I heard Izumo as I jumped back wiping the blood from my face. I see the Ghoul coming at me and I jump back again bringing my feet up against the wall and crouched before jumping catapulting me at the ghoul turning the in my hand swinging it sideways the blade whizzing at great speed, at the last second "RUYI! WIDEN!" the blades edge widened into a large flat surface slamming into the ghoul's entire body sending it hurtling into the wall just in front of the others. I started running at it the blade returning to normal when I saw a twitch one of its heads looked as if were swelling, {Shiroji! IT'S GOING TO BURST!] I heard Sif as I reacted seeing Izumo had moved avoiding it when it hit the wall; I grab her arm pulling her close to me. I turned my back to it and ran as Sif did the same with Paku, as I heard it burst as I held Izumo close behind a locker.

**(*-BGM END-*)**

We sat there breathing heavily, as I held up my sword up telling it to angle. I looked in the blade and saw blood everywhere but the Ghoul was gone.

"Ruyi Reset." The blade reverted back to its charm shape. I felt something shaking and I looked down and saw it was Izumo…crying!? Almost on instinct I wrapped my arms around her stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "Hey, hey now it's ok." My mind flashed a memory which a quickly pushed away, I lift an end of my scarf to her face and wipe her face. I heard a few people just outside and I look back to Izumo. [I can't let anyone she her like this, Sif get over here.] I stand taking off my hoodie and put it over Izumo and zip it up. I put the hood up for it to cover her eyes, the hem long enough to act as a makeshift dress on her. "Here go with Sif to help you back to your dorm to get some clothes." She looked up at me her eyes still slightly teary.

"W-what about P-Paku?" I smile and help her up.

"Don't worry I'll make she's ok" Sif came over and shifted to a smaller size to sneak out with her. I walked over to Paku and picked her up and went outside, seeing Yukio and everybody.

"What happened?!" Yukio said looking over Paku.

"I'll tell you after, first we need to get Paku somewhere to get looked at" Yukio nodded and we began running down the hall.

"Sparrow-San where's Kamiki-san is she ok?" I looked back at Sheime and saw just behind her Izumo on Sif running in the opposite way.

"Don't worry she's safe." I looked back forward; worry streaking my face, ['OK' I'm not so sure about.]


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK guys I'm back for more of this, Lets go **

* * *

><p>I brush my teeth as I stare out the window, my mind continuously thinking about last night. I sighed as I started brushing my tongue as my thoughts deepen.<p>

"Good Morning." Surprised my body decided to try and swallow my tooth brush but don't from holding the handle. I cough slightly and turn to see Izumo.

"G-good morning" I rinse the tooth paste out of my mouth and set the cup I used on the shelf.

"You're not going to tell anyone about how I was last night." I turn toward her surprised but then relaxed.

"I wasn't going to anyway."

"Good." We both stood there silent not saying anything, then I saw her move out of the corner of my eye and she held out my jacket. I looked and saw it was neatly folded; I took it and took a curious sniff. It smelled like Lavender and wheat, I smiled at the lovely aroma. I looked over the edge of the fold seeing Izumo was blushing. I felt my own cheeks heat up from seeing how cute she looked. "Thank you for helping me." I felt my cheeks get warmer as I nodded.

"Your welcome" I put the jacket under arm and raised an eyebrow as I looked around her feet. "Where's Sif?" She blushed slightly more at the mention of my familiar.

"H-he's in his small form and currently sleeping on my bed." I saw her notable blush on recalling the memory she described. I turned my head like I was watching something outside before she noticed I was staring.

"So thanks for washing it, it was very nice of you." I smirked and I saw her blush again and turning her head.

"I only did that because it was dirty and was smelly." My smirk faded and a small tick appeared on my head, I sighed and turned.

"Sif will probably be lazy and stay where he is unless you tell him to leave, unless he really likes where he's sleeping." I didn't turn back and started heading to the stairs "Tell Paku-san I hope she gets well." I give a light wave as I headed down the stairs. I see Yukio and Rin walking up. "Morning Rin, Morning Sensei."

"Morning" They both said as I passed them.

* * *

><p>I looked at the board as Igor-Sensei taught occasionally looking over to Izumo. She looked down about something; the same was in the next class. The teacher called on her to recite the passage she started out fine but then stopped unable to continue saying she couldn't remember. I turn and see as Bon recited the passage perfectly, I smirked to myself knowing he was fine, my mom was friends with his and she would take about her very hard working son. I let the memory rebury itself as Rin and Sheime praised him.<p>

"Memorizing things is just plain showing off." I turned and saw that it had come from Izumo. I watched as she and Bon started arguing teasing her for not being able to memorize the small passage and I saw Bon getting angry then she started badmouthing Aria. I was about to tell her that's going to far when then both got up and started walking over to each other where I happened to be in the middle.

"Don't go bashing other people's dreams!" Bon said getting angrier.

"That's right, you want to 'Defeat Satan', do you really expect me to do anything other than laugh at a joke like that?" I saw Rin react slightly to that one, I turned my attention back to them.

"What's you goal in becoming a Exorcist then? Go on…SAY IT!"

"Goal...?" I turned to Izumo and Saw something in her eyes, making my own widen slightly as I knew feeling I could see in those Ruby eyes "…I'll have you know I've never told my personal goals to others!" I gripped the table slightly "not that I expect a show off like you to understand…!"

"Why you…!" I saw Bon's arm and reacted shooting up from the chair grabbing his collar as he reached her hers.

"Don't you touch her!" I growled as Bon then glared at me. We heard Yukio clear his throat and we all looked at him calmly annoyed which was very scary.

* * *

><p>"Why are we all being punished? It was those three causing the Ruckus." Shima asked Yukio as he pointed to Me, Izumo and Bon. I and Bon had a three second truce as we glared as Shima, and then back at each other. He did the same at Izumo but mainly at me since I was next to him. The only reason we weren't trying to beat each other senseless was because we had Baryon stuck to our laps getting heavier and heavier as they rested on us. [Jaysus Yukio, are you trying to break our legs?]<p>

"This is what we call 'Collective Responsibility'." He explained to us how an Exorcist can't work alone and how we needed to work together compensating for the others weaknesses. "…Now I have a minor mission and I'll be back in Three hours, Try not to kill each other." He left closing the door.

"I can't take this anymore." Rin let out looking like he was going to break in half.

"Are you an the teach seriously related?!" Bon asked him

"He's a good guy…really…I think…" That worried me slightly.

"Technically Rin's the older one." Rin Nodded confirming it as some looked at him with raised eyebrows. I Joined in Rin's misery as It felt like the Baryon suddenly got even heavier, as Izumo and Bon started arguing again when suddenly the lights went out. I pushed the Rock off and heard the others do the same.

I pulled my phone off about to open it for light was someone tripped over and landed on me hitting me square in the stomach.

"Ugh, OW." My nose was greeted by the scent of Lavender and Wheat as I opened my phone finding Izumo had fell on me. My face gets bright red as I registered that she had used her detergent on my jacket. "Are you ok?" I said as Izumo bolted straight up blushing.

"I-I'm fine." We looked around a bit. "a Black out?"

"No, there are lights outside on."

"What the hells going on?" I and Shima walked up to the door.

"You know it's kind of like a real live test of courage." He said as he opened the door I stood frozen as well as Shima but keeping his smile. Just outside staring at us was the ghoul from yesterday. "Funny my eyes must be playing tricks on me, but let's just close this."

"It's real you dumbass!" Bon says as I pull Shima back the ghoul busts through the door staring at us. I see the Second Head begin swelling and burst spraying us its fluids hitting us making my mind immediately feel slightly hazy.

"NII-CHAN I NEED UNA-UNA-KUN!" I small Greenman leapt and released Large tangles of branches and roots, blocking the Ghoul's path. I stagger slightly as I see the others drop to their knees except Rin.

"Are you guys ok?"

"The Liquid it sprayed on us, are you two unaffected?" Neither I nor Rin said anything as I stayed on my feet struggling slightly. [I thought that thing was dead, now there are two of them.]

"I'll head outside and draw them off. If I get both of them following me, you guys make a run for it." We stared at Rin, and tried to stop him as he climbed through the braches.

"Hey GET BACK HERE!" I yelled trying to climb after him but stop as I look back at Izumo and saw she was slightly scared. I stopped and looked back at Rin "YOU BETTER AS HELL COME BACK!" I stepped back slightly we Saw one of the Ghouls Run after him.

"I'm gonna try a Recital!" I looked at him surprised he knew the Ghouls Fatal verse.

"You know if you do that it'll go straight for you!" he pointed to Sheime and I saw she was struggling.

"HEY SHES WORKING HER ASS OFF, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST DO NOTHING?!" Shima shifted pulling out a Priest's staff.

"Don't worry man I'll be your back up." [Where'd he keep that?] I thought as Bon voiced it.

"heh, I keep you company." I said as I grasped Ruyi. "RUYI EXTEND!" The charm enlarges the hilt of the black fitting its self in my hand and the Blade tending in sheen.

"Wait! Isn't Ruyi the-"

"Not really the time Shima." I interrupted and he nodded as we stood ready.

We waited as Bon FINALLY! Go to the last chapter. Unfortunately that was also when Sheime passed out. Shima charged It knocked his staff out of his hands I could hear behind me Izumo talking to Sheime but I had to focus. The ghoul Leapt for Bon!

"RUYI EXTEND AND PERICE!" I backed holding the blade diagonal the blade tip trained on the ghouls and the pommel to the ground as both ends shoot out the bottom piercing the floor and the other end slitting off into four and the piercing up and through the Ghoul into the ceiling its blood spattered over me and It began to burn.

"SHIROJI!" I held my ground tightening my grip on Ruyi. Blood rushed through my ears as I gritted my teeth, I saw that the Ghoul was reaching for Bon and almost in its grasp. I then see two white foxes appear around me and Bon pushing the Ghoul away from Bon. All of a sudden the lights came on.

"…THAT SHOULD BE WRITTEN!" The Ghoul dissipated as Ruyi resented. I dropped to my knees feeling my heart Pound like a hammer, as I managed to get my school shirt off as it burned away[thank god I wore a t-shirt under that.] I looked over and saw Izumo telling Sheime she did a job and smiled as she turned from her.

"Hey…you guys ok?" I turned as saw Rin as he came in, I turned back to the others and saw Bon and Izumo Stand up as Rin said he beat the other ghoul which made me turn my head back to him surprised.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Both Bon and Izumo said as He decked Rin and Izumo hit me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled back at her. She hit me again as I grabbed her wrist. I saw that her expression had a stroke of worry into, I smiled "I saw that you've gotten out of your funk, and don't worry I'm ok" I smile as my head suddenly felt very dizzy.

"W-what makes you think I was worri-"I didn't hear the rest as I felt my vision fade and tiredness took over and I fell over my head hitting and resting on her shoulder. She stopped talking and looked at me blushing bright red and I saw a small smile and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK guys let me know what you thought of this chapter and i will see you guys tomarrow, i might post another chapter to one of my 'Mirai Nikki', 'SAO', or 'HighSchool DxD' stories BYYYYYYE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok guys I'm back, I know I said I'd work on one of my other stories but I just the latest few chapters of Blue Exorcist and oh my god, one of my new ABSLOUTE FAVORTIE MOMENTS HAPPENED! I had a brain burst and great ideas for the story and I can't help but want to work on this. EXJOY! (I don't own Blue Exorcist.)**

"Please wake up, come on wake up please." I heard something but didn't open my eyes I was too tired I felt a slight weight on my chest and it was warm. "Hey what are you…?" The voice stopped, is that Izumo's voice.

{Shiroji it's time. to. Wake. UP!} I heard Sif's voice as I felt a paw whap me in the face. I shot up slight holding my nose.

"GAH! What was that for?!" I stared down at Sif for looked at me in his small form, his tail wagging and with a slight smirk on his face. [What are **you** smirking about?] He raised a paw pointing it to my left and I saw that my hand was being held and I looked up a bit and saw it was Izumo holding it. "I-Izumo?" my face gets redder as I still feel her holding my hand.

"Are you ok Shiroji-kun?" My face gets redder and redder as it feels as if steam was coming off me.

Without saying a word I point to our hands and she looks down and gasps jumping back a bit her face turning several shades of red. I slowly get out of bed and stand up, Sif following suit and sitting in between us. He again adopts a smirk that made he think he was hiding something.

"I glad you alright." I look up surprised and see her looking away blushing slightly a small scowling pout on her face. "We should start heading to class, you've been asleep for almost two days."

"EH?!" I sheepishly smile and scratch the back of my head "I'm sorry I must have caused some worry. My mind thinks back to that night "WAIT?! What happened after I passed out?" She then explained that the teachers and the headmaster had came in and explained it was all the Ex-wire exam and we had all passed. [GRRRRRR, Pheles what the hell kind of test involves almost killing us?] {I'm sure he had everything under control.} [Oh yeah your Friends with him so of course you'll take his side.] {If you were in ant real danger I would've stepped in.}. I give up the argument as I see Izumo staring at us as we have our mental conversation. "Sorry I was…lost in thought." She scowls slightly looking like she wasn't convinced.

* * *

><p>I get dressed tying my jacket around my waist and rolling up my sleeves, my usual scarf wrapped around me. I noticed again the heavenly scent of lavender and Wheat coming of the scarf. I enjoyed it internally making sure Izumo didn't notice, we came around the hall and my eyes widen as I see Sheime waiting for us in a school uniform instead of her usual Yukata. She explained that Izumo and Paku helped her properly put it on because we were going on a mission today.<p>

As we walked Sif climbed onto my head I yawned and felt confused considering I'd just taken a two day long nap. I looked at Izumo and noticed she was scowling and looking at Sheime slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper and she looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You were looking quite a bit at Sheime-san, she catches your fancy?" she scowled and looked at me. [Is she jealous?] I shook my head, gently to not accidently throw off Sif and look at the sky.

"Not really, I think she likes someone else, [maybe two someone's.], and I really see her more as a sister. I was just surprised by the change is all it was. I look out of the corner of my eye and notice a small smile on her face and pretend not to notice.

* * *

><p>As we got to the amusement park we saw everyone and the guy's reactions to Sheime, and everyone glad I'd woken up. I resisted a laugh as Yukio smacked Rin in the face with his clipboard. Yukio-sensei began pairing us off and I looked at Izumo and could practically hear her mind screaming 'not Shima, not Shima, not Shima'.<p>

"Kamiki, Sparrowood" I stood very still resisting the urge to pump my fist in the air happily. I looked at Shima who looked slightly disappointed but suddenly sent me thumbs up. [That's…confusing. Is he cheering me on?] We all separated, and looked for the ghost. Izumo Summoned her Byakko and Sif Grew to Motorcycle size and something very odd happened and me and Izumo looked back and saw Mike and Uke bowing to Sif.

{My lord, we are sorry we had not recognized you before, we didn't realize it was you before}: Uke, {I now see that that is him, I knew I saw something familiar about him}: Mike, I walked over and crouched.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I didn't realize I said that out loud and turn to Izumo and sees she looked shocked almost.

"You can hear their thoughts?" I began sweating bullets.

"I…um well…you see, t-there's a-a very, very good e-explanation, b-but you don't want to hear it, it's a long story." I smile nervously and see her walking closer getting more nervous with each step. She walked past and sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her and scowled blushing as she looked away.

"I've got time." I look at she surprised and stand up walk over as I'm about to sit down we suddenly hear a loud crash. We see that part of the roller coaster had broken like something crashed into it. I extended Ruyi and looked to Izumo.

"Well talk about this later ok?" She nodded and we sprinted toward the commotion as we approached I saw something that made eyes widen, [No, no, no, no, no, no, GOD NO! Not 'HER'.] As we got closer sweat again started running down me as my face adopted a extremely nervous smile, Izumo looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I turn to her.

"Oh what could possible make you ask that?" I said my whole body shaking and more sweat runs off as the thing I dreaded happened. Shura turned and saw me a smirk immediately appearing on her face as she walks up to me and yanks me into a one sided hug.

* * *

><p>"Hello Shiroji-Kun!" I stare off in any other direction than her as she squeezed me in a hug.<p>

"H-hi S-S-Shura-Sama, what a-are you d-doing here?"

"Ah, still have that adorable stutter around me huh?" She snuggled me slightly as I looked at Izumo who looked at this an angry scowl surrounding her face, as I pleaded with a look my mind screaming [HELP MEEEEEE!]. When she finally let go she walked back over to the others flashing her Exorcist badge, as I felt so much relief I could die in hopes to get away from her.

"What was that about?" I sigh and see Shura look back as I hide behind Izumo.

"She was my uncle's student and helped me learn how to use Ruyi, she's always acted flirty and I get nervous around her."

"Who's your uncle?" I stood up more as I saw Shura had left taking Rin for some reason, I'll ask later.

"His names Shiro Fujimoto, he's a pastor here in town and my mom's brother." I've meant to go see him but never, seem to have the time. He hasn't answered his phone in a while either I hope he's ok.

"I guess we have the rest of the day to ourselves since Yukio left with them." I turned to Izumo and smirked covering my mouth. "And I think I heard Sensei-Booty call's phone ring." She scowled at me for a second but then reluctantly let out a tiny giggle [Oh my god, why did that just sound like the most adorable thing ever.]. I quickly shake my head and smile and look at her. "So, you want to go continue our talk?"

"Sure." She smiled slightly and started walking away and 'stealthy' got away from the others, really mostly Shima.

We reached dorm and decided to hang out on the roof. Sif and the Byakko joined us and sat in I looked and saw that Izumo had no problem keeping them around without getting tired. I looked over and saw that they kept trying to bring him stuff.

"Man I really don't understand why they keep bringing him stuff?" I looked and saw that Izumo was starting to get impatient. "Sorry, sorry, alright I guess I'll start with a small explanation." I cleared my throat.

"My family was a temple solely to praying to Sifreid there don't let his size that first time fool you, he can get even bigger, Well what the shrine did was that it provided healing and good fortune, my parents were the Head priest and priestess of it." I saw her give a small look of surprise. "I don't really seem like someone that grew up in a shrine do I?"

"A bit, your a bit of a Idiot sometimes." she gave her famous scowl smirk. I act as if hurt but then smile.

"well my grandparents used to run it but they had grown into retirement and lived near by having me visit all the time My grandfather teaching me this odd dance that was meant to be done with two people together. I was expected to learn it, and imagine a partner with me." At this Izumo raised a eyebrow and smirked slightly surprising me.

"Show me."

"No."

"w-what, WHY?!" I smirked and gave her nose a small flick making her clutch it and scowl at me more.

"because I don't just dance randomly for people, I may know it perfectly but I don't have whats required to do it properly."

"and what is that?" [When did she suddenly become so curious?].

"I'll tell you another time. Anyway My uncle and mom went when they were younger to be Exorcists. My mom did it to get stronger and defend the shrine better, while my uncle felt the Shrine keeper life was a tad boring. Somewhat hypocritical that he now runs a chapel, but when my mom went on a mission she met a European Pastor and they fell in love." Izumo smiled a bit throwing me off a bit but found it very warming.

"But how are you able to hear them?" She points to Sif and the two Foxes, my expression darkened slightly.

"Well that happened the same night my parents died." Izumo held her hands up to her mouth and looked down.

"You don't need to talk abo-"She started to say apologetically.

"No, no it's OK, for some reason it just feels right to tell you." She blushed slightly and nodded "Plus I think unless I tell this to someone I might go crazy." I started up at the sky "That day…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>****_FLASHBACK*_**

"Hey Sif you wanna go for a walk?" I say to the Massive Black Wolf, as he opens one of him huge red eye. Most little kids would be afraid of the large demonic canine, but having been around the creature most of my life I found it normal.

{I would enjoy that very much little one.} He then shrunk down to the size of a regular wolf and I said bye to my parents. I loved them so much and they loved me, my mom said I looked like my dad mostly from my features, eyes and how my hair grew. But my main hair color was like my mom's and my like my dads. Recently dad's looked worried lately and called us over before we left.

"Hello Sifreid…" He addressed Sif and I told him he greeted back. "…Now Shiroji, I want you to hold onto something for me ok." He pulled up his left sleeve showing me the thing chain wrapped around his wrist with a small sword charm hanging from it. He unwrapped it loosening the chain showing it could be a necklace and he put over my head circling it twice allowing it to Sucre itself around my neck.

"COOOL!" I look at the charm looking at the shape of it.

"It's a special gift given to me by your mother who it was given from a good friend, and now I'm giving it to you." I smiled as he ruffled my hair with his hand.

"Where do you think you're going with out a scarf young man?" Mom popped out of the door holding a red white knitted scarf, and I let out a sigh.

"Do I really have to wear that?" I watched as Moms expression went deadly, and both dad and I became notably nervous.

My mom smiled and she wrapped the scarf around my neck and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and gave her a big hug snuggling in her warmness. I did the same with dad minus the snuggling, and waved goodbye as I noticed my dad's expression as he started walking away, He looked worried.

I said hello to my grandparents and we passed them walking on the forest trail, we took in the scenery, and enjoyed the fresh air. The sky started to darken after a few hours looking like it was going to rain soon. As we made our way back Sif looked behind us as I heard footsteps. I turned and was greeted by four people; two of them were dressed in black, a blonde lady and probably one of the most Frog looking guy I'd ever seen.

"Hello young man, Might I have a moment of your time, my name is Michel Ge-"

"No." the toad man looked at me surprised and annoyed I'd interrupted him.

"No what?"

"No I wont give you a moment of my time, I don't know you and my parents tell me not to talk to people I don't know." The man started looking irritated.

"Now listen you little-"Sif then stood behind me and grew to the size bigger than a bus, growling that the four.

"No, now you listen, go away and leave me alone before I ask my friend to make you go away." I stick my tongue out at the guy as he did something I didn't expect he all of a sudden looked starry eyed at Sif. I turned away walking away from the toad man when the blonde woman took my shoulder.

"Here take this if you run into trouble" she handed me a business card and I looked down at it and then back to her ripping it up and tossing it at the ground. I got on Sif and he bounded us away.

_***FLASHBACK-BREAK***_

I looked at Izumo and saw her flinch slightly at the mention of the Toad man, I looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong?" That was all I asked knowing not to pry too much. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Alright then, where was I..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys this chapter was orginally alot longer but I've desided to devide it into part feeling that itd be better this way, heres the rest be sure to reveiw what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys heres the rest as promised I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*FLASHBACK - BREAK OVER*<strong>_

It started raining hard as we went inside. Sif shrunk down to the size of a foot tall pup and shook the water off himself, spraying me.

"Really?" I look at him slightly annoyed now being even more wet. Then I noticed something, the lights were out "that's odd." {It is. Let us find your parents and see whats happened.} I nodded and picked him up and held him in my arms. We walked through the halls wondering where everyone was, that is when we came upon bloody hand. "AH!" I jumped back holding onto Sif tighter.

I ran running through the building hoping to find my parents and to get away from what the cause of that hand was.

"NORIKO!" I heard my Dad's voice calling out my moms name and I started sprinting toward it. I Found the door and opened it beholding to a horrifying sight. My eyes widen as I saw blood and bodies everywhere, my mother sat against the opposite wall clutching her side, breathing heavily. I saw in the middle was My dad being held, his arm behind him by one of the Aid's only his body now huge and was surround by swarms of flying bug things.

"DAD!" I yelled as His eyes shot toward me and panic and fear was in them. I saw him mouth my name.

"SIF PROTECT SHIRO-" He was interrupted as the Aid drove his arm through my fathers chest.

"This saves me the trouble of trying to find you now." the Aid said as I looked at my Fathers body hit the floor with a dull thud that almost echoed in my mind. {SHIROJI HOLD YOUR HAND IN FRONT OF MY MOUTH, AND SHUT YOUR EYES.} I did as he said as the last thing I saw before shutting my eyes was the Aids hand reaching toward me covered in my fathers blood.

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur a small wince of pain in my right hand, a small silver dagger covered in blood in my left it dissipated as I ran to my mother crying into her robes. She held me tight in her embrace.<p>

"M-mom, please be OK. what do you need?!" She tried to smile as and kissed my head as Sif grew a bit and nuzzled My mom a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry my sweet boy. please be strong, and..."She coughed blood coming out of her mouth.

"MOM!" I grabbed onto her sleeve holding her arm. She made a weak smile and rubbed her thumb on my cheek, tears streaming onto her hand.

"...My sweet boy...know that me and...your father love you...and that...you are never...alone...please don't let...whats happened here...change you...my sweet little Shiroji." I nodded and sobbing and saw my mothers eyes close as her hand dropped.

"Mom? MOM?! no, no, no mom please wake up, mom NO!" I cried for who knows long clutching to my mother begging her to wake up, but didn't.

"oh god" I turn looking over my shoulder and See my Uncle Shiro. He ran over looking at mom sadness and anger on his face as He looked down at me and wrapped his arms around me and held me close. As we left I held his hand we passed what was left of the Aid [d-did I do that?] I noticed something flicker in the light and let go of my uncles hand and picked it up, it was a badge of some kind looking like a star, I showed it to my uncle and said he didn't know what it was. I put it into my pocket and we left Sif staying close to me as I held the gruff of his fur in my fingers.

* * *

><p>I didn't know when I started crying. I just realized that Izumo was holding me rubbing my back with her hand and whispered everything was okay in my ear. Her comfort and Soft words hit me to my core filling me with relief as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She didn't resist but in fact welcomed it. After I calmed down I didn't want to let go of her, feeling almost as if the ground would fall out from under me if I did so.<p>

"I thought I'd cried all I could involving the subject," I let out a quiet chuckle and reluctantly let go of Izumo and smiled wiping my face. "I'm sorry I dumped that all on you at once." She made a small smile and shook her head.

"No it's okay, I-I'm glad you did." She looked at the ground and took my hand. "Soon I'll tell you a story about me, I cant now but...but right now I need to think." I nodded understanding. We left the roof as I walked Izumo to her dorm still holding her hand, She didn't really seem to care and in fact held on tighter. We said our goodbyes and I waved as I walked off. I turned around as she began opening the door.

"HEY...!" I caught her attention and she turned toward me wondering.

"WHAT?" She yelled back. I took a deep breath.

"FANS, THAT'S WHATS USED IN THE DANCE!" With that I saw her give a look of surprise and took a step back before she ran inside. "I wonder why she did that? I'll just ask tomorrow." I walked back to the dorm my stomach growling fiercely as I desperately hoped Rin was back and could cook dinner.

* * *

><p>As class started everyone came in one by one, and when I saw Izumo we both blushed.<p>

"Morning." I said with a smile as she sat down and still blushing sat next to me.

"Good morning." She gave a small smile and then looked at her text book.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" I then felt two arms wrap themselves around my my neck from behind pulling me into a hug.

"Helloooo Shiroji-Kun, I'm the teacher." My mind then practically Popped like a light bulb as my head hit the desk from hearing Shura's comment.

"SHIROJI!?" I barely heard Izumo.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." I heard Shura when I mind finally melted.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep that night, one of the reasons for it was that I'd passed out thanks to of Shura's surprise hugs, and passed out. As I quietly opened my door I saw Rin was just closing his with Kuro on his shoulder.

"Yo." I said quietly making Rin jump. "Can't sleep?" He nodded as his hand looked like he was stuffing something under his shirt.

"Why can't you sleep?" Rin asked as we came outside each of our familiars resting on our heads.

"Because a certain pink haired lady keeps causing me to unintentionally sleep in class" I say slightly annoyed.

"I get what you mean but at least you pass out I have to deal with her awake." We both sighed at our annoyances about Shura. "Though I bet Shima wishes he culd be as close to her as you are." He said with a big smirk, I joined in the smirks and we both tried not to bust out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo, whats been going on between you and Eyebrows?" I blushed and scowled looking out at the city.<p>

"none of your business." I felt something click in my head and I chuckling uncontrollably.

"What?"

"PFFFFTTT HA HA HA heh, I just acted like Izumo for a second." I continued laughing as Rin realized it too and joined in. " But seriously I don't really know, I kinda like her I guess." "{That's a understatement.}" I heard Rin chuckle and I turned to Sif "well who asked you?" I glared annoyingly at Sif.

{I like him, He funny like Shiro.} I heard Kuro say making me turn me head.

"Shiro?" Rin looked at me surprised.

"Wait you can hear Blacky?" [CRAP!] again I revealed I could hear demons, when then I realized something.

"You can hear him too." This time Rin gave a 'oh I've screwed myself' face i just had. "Hey how about neither of us ask the other about said hear-age of demon thoughts?" Rin then nodded in agreement and I quickly thought of something to talk about. "Well anyway, it's just that Shiro is my uncles name and it surprised me a bit."

"Yeah well he's talking about his previous master and my father, though you could say he was the man who raised me and my brother"

"Well he's a priest here in town and I've been meaning to visit him." I looked at Rin his expression darkened with a look of realization on his face. "What wrong?"

"Shiro Fujimoto." I looked at him surprised and that's when it hit me.

"You mean...he's the...holy shit." I looked at him again and saw an expression I knew all to well. My own face darkened as I looked at my feet. "So he's..."

"Yeah."

"Tell me, did he..."

"Yeah he was awesome." We both let out a sad sigh as Something dawned on me.

"That's not how he said he'd go." Rin looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Then how? Kicking and screaming with a club ready to whack death on the head."

"Actually he told me that if death came near him he'd rip his nipples off." We both looked at each other snickering before they became full blown laughs.

"Y-heh-yeah that sounds like him. WAIT! I didn't know the old man had any other family."

"Neither did I, But I guess that makes us cousins kind of."

"Cool." We both sat there looking at the night sky and the city below. "Okay I'm a bit bored, wanna spar?"

"Sure." He handed me the extra wooden sword he had and we both stood up. "how about winner gets to tell Yukio and the satisfaction of causing a shocked expression on his face." Rin smirked jumping off on to the bridge.

"You are so on!"

* * *

><p>"Camping! Camping! Woo!" both me and Rin said together like it was pub song each of us having one arm over the other. mostly from being a bit tired but smiled because of our draw we both told Yukio about us being family and his look of surprise was priceless. We continued our chant and pointed out the cool things in the environment.<p>

"You two are idiots" I heard Izumo say behind us and hang back a bit to where I was now walking behind her making it look like I was going to talk to Yukio. I pick up Sif telling him to go small. I snuck up behind Izumo and set Sif on her head. In almost less than five seconds her face was bright red as I saw something interesting, Sif snuggled her making her blush more. Then I suddenly felt somewhat jealous,[why are you doing that?] {Oh she just smells like...} Sif went silent and stopped, he hopped off her and grew to normal wolf size. [Smells like what Sif?] {I'll tell you later.} [Sif just te-] {LATER!} I flinched slightly and sighed [alright buddy].

* * *

><p>"Amazing it becoming more like a picnic." Rin said as he caused the tent to collapse again.<p>

"Dammit Rin Stop messing with the tent!" I jabbed my finger at him as I walked over to Sheime and Izumo.

"- you and Shiroji?"

"Huh?" Said by both me and Izumo.

"I-I was just wondering what was going on between you two, you both seem to have become very close." I looked at Izumo as she did the same with me We were both blushing deeply when I got a idea.

"Izumo-Chan would you go over there for just a moment?" She gave a simple nod and scowled slightly. even more so as I Leaned close to Sheime's ear and whispered a single sentence that caused her cheeks to get bright red and nodded. I walked over to Izumo smirking, and her face still holding a scowl.

"What did you say to her?" I smirked covering my mouth as I made a few snickers.

"I told her, We would answer any of her questions if she told me who she would choose if both Rin and Yukio asked her on a date." I saw a big smirk grow across Izumo's lips as she began trying to contain her laughter.

"You done?..." I shoot open as I turn and see Shura looking at us in a tree. I quickly look for a excuse to run and turn seeing Rin had caused the tent to fall again [WHAT?!] I was genuinely annoyed now.

"HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Rin saw my angered face and ran "GET BACK HERE!" I then ran both after Rin to smack him and also fleeing Shura.

* * *

><p>Sheime and Izumo 'attempted to make dinner, before thankfully Rin took over I nearly downed all my food and forgave Rin. one by one everyone was shocked by the greatness of Rin's cooking. I felt a warm of everyone smiling and looked at Rin seeing a smile of pure happiness grow on his face.<p>

That warm feeling left for me as Shura began drinking causing me to worry.

"WAIT! she said she was eighteen, shes underage and drinking." Bon pointed out, I realized I'd missed her classroom introduction due to her surprise that day.

"What are you talking about? she already just turned twenty si-" Both me and Yukio were cut off as Shura threw her can which bounced off Yukio and hitting me as well.

"Whoop my hand slipped." Both me and Yukio gave her a glare, my dissipated before Yukio's however and I saw the terrifying sight everyone else saw. After that moment Yukio explained what our test was, to go and retrieve a lantern and bring it back to the base, only three were out there and the only hint of location was that they were fifty meters away from base camp. We all divided and went off in different directions, beginning the test.

As I ran there were large moths everywhere. They started swarming around and getting really annoying.

"Ruyi, SHREDDER!" I grasped the hilt the blade becoming like a wide and long cheese grater, only it was razor sharp. In mere seconds I reduced the swarm surrounding me to tiny tattered insect bodies and wings. I heard a yelp and Izumo panicking slightly as her Byakko killed the moths, I jumped by with a smirk. "Not a fan of bugs Izumo?" I ducked as a rock hit a tree where my head was.

"S-SHUT UP!" I just smirked seeing she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>(*-BGM-Break of Reality-Vintage-*)<strong>

After awhile I was almost to the lantern, I could see it just over the hill and saw it was already taken. I sighed and jumped up high onto the top of a tree to get a better look of who took it.

"Hmmmmm, you seem interesting, brother never said anything about you" I turned and saw a guy wearing oddly both equally strange and cool looking clothes, and green hair.

{SHIROJI RUN NOW!} I heard Sif and did as advised, running in a direction away from base. {SHIROJI THAT IS AMAIMON THE DEMON EARTH KING, HE WILL CATCH UP WITH US SOON!} I knew what we needed to do and smirked.

"Well haven't done this in a while. LETS GO!" I gripped Ruyi with both hands as the blade shifted to a its normal blade. Sif dissipated into black smoke and red sparks as I felt my whole body tingle as he merged with me. My ears elongated and curved back hons grew from my head. my irises turned crimson and my pupils slit as the scleroses of my eyes turned black.

"Oooo, that's interesting" I charged him and hit him in the chest knocking him into a tree, I raised Ruyi and strike but Amaimon had dodged. I pursued slashing at times when I saw the opportune moment but missing each time. "huh, okay I guess I was wrong this is pretty boring." as he said that he punched me hand in the stomach sending me into a tree hard as I coughed up blood and tried desperately to get air to my lungs. He stood in front of me looking at me as if I'd disappointed him "Maybe one of those others might be more fun to play with, that blonde girl was kinda cute, maybe I can try making then my wife." He started talking as if I wasn't there. "...Maybe that Purple haired girl as well." At that moment something snapped in my mind, and I punched Amaimon hard in the face sending him into the air, I felt something sprout out behind me, but right now I didn't care. I lunched myself into the air colliding with the annoying earth king. {[HE DARED TO EVEN THINK OF MAKING HER HIS BRIDE!]} My mind felt hazy any the Idea of him trying to take Izumo angered me. I almost woke something almost **_Primal,_ **I didn't about it with only the intent to keep this guy away from her.

I let out an almost Beastly Growl as Ruyi enlarges looking more like a broad sword and grows to the size of one the trees as I swung it the momentum propelling it toward my enemy turning it to the flat of the blade smacking him with it as if he were a fly. Ruyi shrinks back to a charm as I jump where he had landed and I started sniffing around for him and when I caught something I growled as I turned ready to strike as I was grabbed by the throat cutting off my air and thrown. I entire world seemed to be spinning as I landed hard against the ground my entire body aching as I got up looking around pissed black smoke curling from my mouth as I felt my nails grow to which they were like claws.

My eyes widen as I saw that I had landed in base camp and everyone was around me staring at me in shock. I saw Izumo and I looked at her eyes and they had fear in them. Before I could say anything I suddenly saw nothing but the ground. I only caught a glimpse but it seemed that Amaimon had attacked me from above and began repeatedly slamming me into the ground. He stopped as Something hit him getting him off me.

"SHIROJI!" I heard Izumo say as she ran over and moved me onto my back I felt my body healing by itself slightly but it was taking its time and my whole body felt hurt and broken as I saw Sif and I separated and he was at my side. The last thing I saw before my vision faded was Izumo trying to hold back tears as she looked down at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys hows it going, Right now I'm ADDICTED to the song 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons, check it out now onward to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* <strong>

[Huh...whats...?]

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* **

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling, and I kept hearing some annoying beeping. I sat up slowly my whole body feeling if my body parts had voices, right now they'd all let out a aching groan.

I saw that Sif was on a pillow on the table against the wall, he was at he size of average dog. he had some bandages on his side and one of his legs, and I saw he was awake.

[You okay buddy?]

{I am fine little one.}

[are you sure?]

{Yes, but thank you for your concern.} I sighed glad he was okay, but quickly wished I hadn't sighed as my chest felt like it wen through a cheese grater. I coughed a bit bringing my right hand to my mouth. I saw that there was a I.V. in my hand and a pulse clip on my fingertip.

[that explains the beeping] When I looked to my left I saw Izumo asleep. she had her head resting on the side of the bed while holding onto my hand tightly. {I wouldn't talk right no-} Unfortunately I was so surprised and missing was Sif was saying I spoke, of tried to.

"Izu-" was all I got out in a raspy voice before I started going into a coughing fit. I shook the bed slightly and woke Izumo, as I began calming down I saw the expression or expression's on her face. At first it was surprised, happy, surprised again, and then something I can only describe as 'oh holy shit wheres some water'.

After getting said water my throat allowed me to talk better. My voice was still raspy but now I didn't start coughing a lung up by saying a syllable.

"are you okay now?" Izumo asked as I set the glass down. I nodded as I then saw her stand her hands were clenched and shaking. "YOU DUMB-ASS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING A DEMON KING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED, YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I-I..." I thought for a second she was going to hit me when I saw that was why she was shaking, she was making she wasn't. She then gripped my shirt tightly and buried her face in my shirt crying softly " I...I thought you had died for a moment.". I looked down at her saddened at the sight of her crying, I wrapped my arms around her holding her close.

"I'm sor...ry, I didn't...mean to worry...you" I managed my voice still raspy. I held her till she calmed down and gave me her usual scowl.

"Don't worry me like that again. got it." I nodded agreeing slightly nervous that I'd somehow end up in worse condition if I didn't.

"Izumo-San, what happened after I was..." She knew what I meant and began explaining what had happened. She explained how Amaimon kidnapped Sheime, and the other went after him leaving her to treat and watch over my broken form. Rin mainly attacked gaining the Demon kings attention and the others went to help him, Shima wasn't seriously hurt, Koneko's arm had been broken and Bon was nearly choked to death. Rin was taken away but was brought back later.

"Wait way was Rin taken away?"

"It turns out that he and Okumura-sensei are the sons of Satan." I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say I was just surprised. Izumo explained what Yukio had said to all of them. I leaned back almost taken aback by what I heard, but then I realized several things at once, both involving Rin and uncle Shiro. [Went out cool huh.] I thought as I smiled.

"Guess that explains why Rin wants to beat Satan so much."

"Shiroji-San...?" I looked over to her and saw that she seemed nervous "...Why didn't you just runaway from Amaimon?" I thought back to the fight and tried to remember. As I remembered what had made me angry and attack him, my face practically lit up like a cherry.

"{I can explain that a bit.}" I looked over and saw Izumo jump slightly.

"That's surprising, he doesn't actually talk out loud often."

"{Yes, now for a moment Shiroji please be silent.}" I frowned at him for a moment and does so. "{Now miss Kamiki, I know of your past and what is involved in it, and yes there are connections}" Izumo seemed to freeze and not move, she almost seemed like she couldn't breath "{But do not worry, I am and neither Shiroji are a threat, nor does he know about this...and he wont pry about it until you decide to tell him yourself}".

This seemed look slightly relieved Izumo slightly but she still seemed to look a little tense. I wanted to know what was wrong but I wouldn't pry just as Sif said, no one should make you reveal your past unless your ready to do it yourself.

"Please continue." I heard Izumo say, I was able to hear the nervousness in her voice.

"{Much like Shiroji has explained, about myself is true but I am much more, I guess in a way you could call me the king of Byakko, because my mate is the nine tailed fox demon Inari, in human terms you could say she is my wife}"I was surprised by this and I looked over to Izumo and saw she was just as if not more. "{Thus I come to why Shrioji reacted so strongly to Amaimon saying he considered making you his bride.}" At that moment my face again became slightly red when Izumo looked over at me.

"You attacked him when he said that?" I saw out of the corner of my eye her cheeks had a tinge of red. I nodded feeling like if I said something I'd trick over my words.

"{Anyway, Shrioji is much like a vessel for myself, much like you are for Inari, thus when in our merged state, Shiroji in a way felt that his "territory was being invaded}" This caused both of us to get much redder. "{I'll go into it more at a later time but right now I currently am tired...oh also, since the last merge you have now taken on 'characteristics'}" I raised a eyebrow at this, I looked over at Izumo and saw that she knew what he meant.

"Fine, Izumo-San how about we go and see how Koneko and Bon are doing?" I started to get up from the bed I tried leaning on my arm to help me, but as I got up I realized my arm was resting on the bed rail. I turned and jumped slightly at what I saw. "W-w-what the hell, why do I have a TAIL?!" I grabbed it and held it up to Izumo showing it to her. I saw for just a brief moment she looked as if she were daydreaming with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"This is how I found you when you fell unconscious. it also seems that you ears are now slightly pointed." I brought my hands up feeling them and eeing what she said was true.

"Thats kinda weird." I watch as I see the tail twitch, I wondered something and thought it to go left and it did so.

* * *

><p>After that bit of freaking out me and Izumo decided to head Koneko's room first. With some luck I heard Bon in there as well, I brought my wrapped hand to the door and knocked the best I could through the bandages.<p>

"Come in." I heard Koneko's voice through the door and I opened it slowly smiling slightly as I walked in.

"Hey guys." I looked and saw that they were surprised and koneko smiled, I looked at Bon and saw he was slightly pissed at me. "B-Bon you don't have to yell Izumo-San already yelled at me for being a Idiot."

"Good!" I was slightly nervous seeing this was the first time Bon and Izumo agreed on something.

"So how's the arm Koneko?" I say as Izumo helped me sit down.

"I'm fine, but are you? you looked really beat up the last we saw you." I smile the best I could muster

"Really, I'm fine, a bit sore but fine."I look over at Bon and see a conflicted expression on his face like he was thinking about something. "I guess It was a big shock hearing about Rin huh?" I saw them tense up before I saw Bon's expression darken slightly.

"I still can't believe they let Satan's kid around here." I could hear the poison in Bon's voice as he spoke, I almost couldn't believe it.

"Why'd you call him that?" Bon looked at me like I asked a redundant question.

"What else should I call him?" I stood up at this my side aching a bit from the moment.

"Rin, Our friend." He and Koneko looked at me like I was crazy and I scowled as I turned away from them and started heading toward the door.

"Sparrow-San where are you going?" I turned looking over my shoulder scowling at them.

"Sorry I thought I was visiting my friend."

"What?!"

"Because the people I had become friends with in class, were people that accepted others." I opened the door waited for Izumo to walk through before I proceeded and slammed the door the window in it cracking lightly. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed as We started walking.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Izumo and then the floor.

"I-I'm fine...just sore." I then felt something that surprised me, I felt Izumo's hand slowly make its way in mine. I gave it a small squeeze and she returned it.

_Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys let me know what you think of this one and if your looking forward to the next one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC, and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **


End file.
